1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of improving display quality and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display driving method of a backlight assembly for a display device, a color filter method may be used to achieve a desired color is obtained using red, green and blue pixels. In contrast, in a field sequential driving method, a red light, a green light and a blue light are sequentially emitted for one frame, each of the red, green and blue light being emitted for a predetermined time in synchronization with data applied to a display element to thereby generate a desired color.
In the field sequential driving methods a plurality of monochromatic colors is sequentially emitted to generate one color. Thus, color mixing may result in the field sequential driving method deteriorating color reproducibility, which is different from the color filter method.
Therefore, a need exists for a backlight assembly capable of improving display quality and a display device having the backlight assembly.